


A Game Of Chicken.

by hemmingskfc



Category: Supernatural
Genre: But they're already living in the bunker, College games, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I don't even know how old I want them to be in this, Kissing Games, M/M, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:52:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5083912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemmingskfc/pseuds/hemmingskfc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie convinces the lot to play 'chicken' with her, without telling them the rules on beforehand. Turns out, it's a kissing game, which reveals a lot of surpressed feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Game Of Chicken.

"And how exactly does this game go?" Castiel asked. Charlie had gotten everyone to agree to play a game of 'chicken', but without telling them what it was. Around the table were, in that order, Castiel, Dean, Charlie, Jo, Gabriel and Sam, on a round couch.

"It’s like- you lean into the person next to you, and try to kiss them, and whoever backs out first is the chicken." She explained. Jo and Gabriel both grinned competitively. Castiel looked frightened. The Winchester brothers seemed impressed, but not out of their element.

Nobody spoke for approximately 10 seconds, but the pumping music didn't allow a silence. "So, all at the same time, or..?" Dean asked. "Yup." Charlie said, popping the 'p'. "Which way?" Gabriel asked. "Um, both. Let's start with uh- left?" Charlie proposed.

Dean was sat on Charlie's left. _For the love of God_ , he thought. Charlie realized her mistake as well when she turned to her left.

Sam looked on his left, knowing damn well that Cas was sitting there. He was totally gonna get shit for it if he kissed Castiel, because even if Dean didn't admit it, he had a thing for Cas. (Sam hadn't figured out if this thing was a boner or actual deep-felt emotions.)

"Okay. So, me and Gabe and Cas are gonna turn left, and next round, we'll turn right," Charlie said, Castiel and Gabriel doing as told after Charlie gave the example. "Go." She said.

Everyone started leaning in. Charlie was the chicken in her game with Dean. "I can’t kiss you. No offense. Guy lips are just- Ew." She defended herself as Dean laughed at her, secretly relieved he didn't have to kiss his best friend.

His back brushed against Cas', he realized. He turned around to see how that went. Cas and Sam had their faces super close together. Cas' eyes were shut, but when he felt Sam's breath hitting his lips, he jolted back. Sam laughed it off, exclaiming "chicken!", and leaning back in his chair.

Meanwhile, Jo and Gabriel were actually having some action. Being the competitive people they were, they were too stubborn to pull back. "Get a room!" Charlie giggled from behind a hand, as if it came from somewhere else. Dean whistled behind his. Sam shot him a bitch face, causing his older brother to hold his hands up protectively.

Jo was eventually the one to pull back. Gabriel roared with laughter, his brother politely joining him and Dean snickering. Jo wiped her mouth with an arm. "You are one dirty kisser, Gabriel. Yuk." She said, causing the whole table to laugh. Sam tried to join in, but failed anyhow.

"Okay. So, said people now turn right." Charlie announced. Castiel turned to Dean, a shy smile on his face. Dean gave him an upwards nod as if to ask "what's up?” with a smirk on his face. Gabriel grinned at Sam, who half-smirked at him. Jo and Charlie giggled at each other.

"Go." Charlie demanded, and they started leaning in.

Cas and Dean went slow; there was no way either of them was pulling back. Cas was the first to shut his eyes, Dean admiring him for a second before closing his own. He felt their lips colliding. No trashy lipstick. No flavored chap stick. Just Cas. Hands were next. Dean placed one in the small of his back, pulling him closer, and one cupped Cas' cheek. Castiel's hands found their way into the back of Dean's neck. Their kiss was slow and passionate. Both of them completely forgot about their surroundings.

Gabriel and Sam, however, went fast. Gabriel crashed their lips together, Sam immediately giving into him. Their kiss was needy and sloppy. Gabriel eventually got into Sam's lap, their kiss lasting. This wasn't even about the game anymore. Sam's arms were wrapped around Gabriel's waist, their chests against each other. Gabriel's hands were in Sam's hair, desperate to keep him close.

Charlie and Jo were a different story. They leaned close, Charlie giggling and Jo chuckling as they did so. When their lips touched, Charlie almost chickened out again. Except Jo's hand was resting on her leg, and Charlie found the warmth soothing. Jo giggled against Charlie's lips before focusing on kissing her. Charlie cupped her cheeks with her hands, and Jo slid her hands into Charlie's waist.

Sam and Gabriel broke apart first. It wasn't really that either of them pulled back, they just needed a break for air. Gabriel got out of Sam's lap and held out a hand for him. Sam grabbed it and Gabriel pulled him onto his feet. They quietly left for Sam's bedroom.

The others in the room didn't even notice.

Cas and Dean had broken apart a couple times, Dean resting his head against Castiel's and catching his breath before continuing to kiss the Angel. Dean didn't notice the other two pairs leaving. It was only when Cas started to push him over on the couch that he noticed they weren't in their places. Dean pulled back. "I'm really glad you didn't kiss Sam." He said. "Chicken." Cas responded sheepishly. Dean laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> so maybe this was based on a vine by ScottySire and Gary Joras. and maybe it wasn't. I don't know.
> 
> follow me on Tumblr - winchestershalloween  
> follow me on Twitter - HALSEYAUTUMN
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
